1. Field
The following description relates to an interface controlling apparatus and method using force.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general user interface control technology may employ a method of inputting a control signal by controlling preconfigured hardware such as a keyboard, a joystick, or a button, for example, by using a detected user gesture such as a contact of a user with a device, for example, or by using observed spatial kinematic and action information of the user.
The detection of the user gesture may include generating direction information based on a determined spatial movement of the user. For example, a gesture of searching a large map image for a region of interest or a gesture of moving contact coordinates, e.g., touch screen coordinates where a user's touch is detected, to scroll a long webpage.
In the case of a general input device, the physically contactable space range is limited and thus, a user may need to repeat a gesture in order to step-wise navigate through a large virtual workspace.
The observation of the spatial kinematic and action information of the user may be performed within a physical space that is available for observing an actual input and mapping the actual input value. However, this physical space may be limited and thus, observed motions of the user and the observing input device may limit user interaction.
In general, the method of inputting the control signal by controlling the preconfigured hardware, by using the user gesture, or by using the spatial kinematic and action information of the user may visually disclose an input behavior without a separate action.